


When I Was Older

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne is a sweet self-conscious baby, Fluff and Angst, Jane would be a total Pinterest mum, New Year's Resolutions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: On January 1st, Jane decides the queens' should all make their new year's resolutions. There seems to be a disconnect in the seriousness of their resolutions though.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 214





	When I Was Older

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k_howard_is_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_howard_is_here/gifts).



New year, new me. That’s the saying, right?

Jane Seymour seemed to like the idea of New Years'. Of starting afresh with the hope of an all-around better year coming your way. 

Sometimes, she knew, the queens needed that kind of positivity. A reminder that their lives had improved so much with time, even with all they’d lost. Their lives in the 21st century were so much more brilliant than anything they could have imagined back in their old lives, and my god did they deserve them.

Wanting to do something special for her family, Jane quickly made everyone tea before excitedly shouting them all down to the living room.

Within a few minutes, Kit was laying in Parr’s lap on one couch, with Anne sat on the ground in front of them with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Cleves looked exhausted as she slumped down beside Aragon on the other couch with a grumble.

“So!” Jane began in a chipper tone, making Cleves give a groan. It was too early for this. Especially after the party she and Anne had gone to the night before. 

“Hey, don’t be grumpy! Just hear me out,” Jane insisted, handing Cleves a cup of tea and a paracetamol as she spoke. “I saw this idea on Pinterest and thought it might be nice for us.”

Of course; Pinterest just had to be involved. They never should have introduced Jane to the cursed site.

Pretending not to have seen the looks of annoyance on the other exhausted queens’ faces, Jane handed them each a pen and a piece of paper. “Seen as it’s January first, we’re going to write down out new years resolutions,” Jane explained with a smile, “once you’re done, fold it up and put it in the box and I’ll read them all anonymously.”

The group all thought this was kind of a dumb idea but they knew they couldn’t refuse when they saw the positive look on Jane’s face. The motherly woman really did just want the best for her little family. 

One by one, the women wrote their resolutions and dropped them in the box, much to Jane’s delight. It took a little while but, eventually, they collected all six.

Pulling the first one from the box, Jane gave a grin, looking around the group as she opened it up. 

“This year I hope to correct my sleeping pattern,” Jane read aloud, making everyone’s heads snap to the blushing writer. Parr just gave a shrug and ran her fingers through Kit’s hair. It was a good resolution, the group had to admit. Parr really did need to sleep more and drink less coffee.

One down, five more to go!

Grabbing another from the box, Jane couldn’t help but give Cleves an accusatory glance.

“I want… a dog,” Jane read with a sign, watching as Cleves gave a smug grin and crossed her arms. “Anna, you know we can’t have a dog in the house. We’ve been through this a million times, lovely,” Jane reasoned, making the woman mutter something under her breath in German.

“What was that, love?”

“I said… uh… fine. I’ll try to let Anne get me into trouble less… or something,” Cleves lied, making Anne give a joking gasp of offense. Of course, that wasn’t true in the slightest. The Annes’ would never stop their double trouble for long.

“Okay good! Onto the next,” Jane hummed with a smile, grabbing the next one. “This year I want to be brave and go to Asda all by myself,” Jane read, rolling her eyes as she read the second part, “and get enough teddy bears to fill my entire bed.” 

Of course, Kit would have something like that. The younger girl couldn’t help the mischievous giggle that fell from her lips in response to Jane reading the resolution. The women all made sure to praise her for the first - more serious - part, and Cleves promised to buy her a new teddy bear soon. 

Halfway there.

Picking out the fourth piece of paper, Jane gave a smirk, looking over to Aragon. Even if all six resolutions were still in the box, it couldn’t have been more obvious that it was hers.

“This year I will try to snap less at Anne,” Jane read with a chuckle, noticing a smaller scribble towards the bottom of the paper. “Even if she is annoying.”

Instead of giving some defensive quip like usual though, Anne just stared at the box, an anxious look on her face. Just two more left. Should she have written something else? God, she felt so exposed. So vulnerable. 

Anne Boleyn did not like to feel vulnerable, that much was certain.

Distracted by her anxiety, Anne didn’t even notice Jane taking the next resolution until she heard the crinkling of paper unfolding.

“Ah, I recognise this one,” Jane smiled, making Anne breathe a sigh of relief. It wasn’t hers. She was safe, for now. 

“This year, I hope to finally learn to crochet,” Jane read, before turning to Anne and giving a wink. “And to dance properly.”

The women all burst out laughing at this. Especially Kit, who writhed in Parr’s lap as the woman began to tickle her. Anne’s jokes about Jane’s lack of dancing skills always did earn a flurry of giggles from the teen.

Once again growing distracted, Anne felt her heart drop as she noticed the small white slip in Jane’s hand as it emerged from the box. Acting completely on instinct, Anne shot forward and grabbed the paper, screwing it up and throwing it across the room before the queens could even register what was happening.

“Anne! What on earth are you doing?” Jane gasped, looking around for the paper ball that appeared to have vanished once Anne launched it at the wall. 

“Nothing! I just changed my mind is all,” Anne shrugged, giving a sheepish smile.

Shit. Now she had to think of a resolution and quick! 

Thinking on her feet, Anne looked around the room for a moment before speaking up. “I want to read more books with Parr,” Anne said, before giving a sly smirk. “And break more laws with Cleves. Double Trouble!”

That certainly did serve as an effective distraction.

Jane was so caught up in scolding the girl that she completely forgot about the paper. In fact, they all did.

It was 11pm that night, once everyone had gone to bed, that Jane decided to quickly clean the living room, gathering up all the empty mugs and plates. When she reached the bookshelf though, Jane spotted something out of place. A small crumpled up piece of paper.

Could it be?

Letting curiosity get the better of her, Jane quickly unfolded the paper. She had to know what Anne had said. Was it offensive in some way? Maybe she had joked about making Aragon’s life hell. Perhaps she’d even said she’d do the dishes more often or make sure her room was tidy. It would be just like Anne to regret nominating herself for chores.

Reading the note though, Jane felt her eyes fill with tears. 

It could be so easy to forget that Anne had a personality and emotions outside of the chaotic troublemaker that they’d grown accustomed to. Seeing those words though, Jane felt pride and love swell within her, accompanied by a strange sense of sadness.

She hoped, more than anything else, that Anne could complete her New Years' resolution. No. She knew she would. In fact, she knew she already had.

There, on the creased page stood one simple line, staring up at her.

“I hope I can make my daughter proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request so I hope it was okay, lovely!! 💚 Thank you for reading my first fic of 2020! I hope it was okay!! A little angstier than usual but you lot seem to like that 😊🦆


End file.
